


【剑始剑/无差】代笔

by Amorrd



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 无所事事的Undead们决定替双Joker捅破窗户纸一个放飞自我的沙雕文，全员OOC
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Kudos: 7





	【剑始剑/无差】代笔

**【Undead脑电波聊天室】**  
［梅花King］我打听到一件事。  
［方块Jack］DCD出第二部了？  
［黑桃King］伊坂你知道的太多了  
［梅花King］不是，是关于剑崎君的  
［黑桃Queen］Another Joker？  
［梅花Queen］他怎么了  
［梅花King］好像这么多年过去了，他还是没有和相川始见一次面  
［方块Jack］……  
［黑桃Ace］……  
［红心2］……  
［梅花Queen］……他们怎么这么惨  
［梅花King］说的是啊。我知道这个消息的时候，真的是非常难过  
［方块Jack］话说据我们被封印过了多久了？  
［黑桃King］@黑桃10 出来报时  
［梅花Queen］@黑桃10  
［梅花King］@黑桃10  
［红心Queen］@黑桃10  
［梅花Jack］@黑桃10  
［黑桃10］……20年，因为封印日期不同月份和日子我就不报了  
［黑桃10］话说我的能力是静止时间，种族又不是钟表！能不能不要老找我问时间啊！  
［黑桃King］知道了钟表先生  
（黑桃10 被 上级Undead黑桃King 踢出 Undead脑电波聊天室）  
［梅花Queen］还可以踢人？  
［黑桃King］我无意中发现的，很适合搞事是吧？嘻嘻嘻  
［方块Jack］那怎么加回来  
［黑桃King］对上频率自己就能加回来。不过以黑桃10的智商，短时间内是找不回聊天室的。没关系，等我们需要的时候再把他拉进来就好  
［红心Queen］……然后再踢出去？  
［黑桃King］就是这样！  
［梅花Queen］……你是魔鬼吗  
［梅花Jack］诸位，我发现个事情  
［梅花Jack］刚才刷屏的Undead里，有这家伙@红心2  
［黑桃King］卧槽？！  
［方块Jack］？！！！！！！  
［红心Ace］红心2？！！！  
［黑桃Jack］居然把Chalice都震到发言……  
［梅花Queen］红心2！出来！我们看见你发言了！  
［梅花King］人类Undead先生，请你出来一下，我们不会伤害你的  
［红心Jack］怎么可能不会伤害他啊！！这家伙可是万年前的胜者啊！输给两个Joker就罢了，可输给他我不服气啊！  
［红心2］大家好  
［红心Jack］你这家伙……！  
［红心2］新名先生，你是伤不了我的  
［红心Jack］哈？试试看哦！  
（红心Jack 将 红心2 踢出 Undead脑电波聊天室）  
［红心Jack］哼  
（红心2 加入 Undead脑电波聊天室）  
［红心Jack］……  
［黑桃King］就是我说的那样，找回频率就能自己加入聊天室啦！不愧是红心2！聪明！  
［红心2］谢谢，King先生  
［红心Jack］你为什么要夸奖他啊！  
［梅花King］适可而止一些，新名先生  
［红心Jack］你们难道就不生气吗！  
［红心King］生什么气啊。输了就是输了。再说现在的胜者是双Joker，看看他们俩，我觉得我们的待遇真是不错  
［红心Ace］所以新名，这点事就不要再折腾了  
［黑桃King］不打啦？我还没看够呢  
［红心Queen］我看你才是最应该适可而止的那一个……  
［梅花King］人类Undead先生，对于剑崎君和Joker的现状，你有什么解决办法吗  
［红心2］不……说实话我也没有什么好的办法。剑崎一真的法子，其实已经是最好的解决方法了。你们也在卡片里看到黑色蟑螂灭世的样子了  
［梅花Queen］确实……真是让人心有余悸  
［黑桃Ace］难不成就真的让他们到世界毁灭的那天才能触碰彼此？不要吧，太残忍了吧  
［方块Queen］你们黑桃系好像都挺喜欢那小子？  
［黑桃King］他性子不烦人，对Joker的举动挺刷Undead好感的。再加上身体里还有我们的力量，亲近点正常  
［黑桃King］我们黑桃系哪有他们梅花系偏心  
［梅花King］啊哈哈哈哈哈哈  
［梅花Queen］啧  
［梅花Ace］我……  
［梅花King&Queen&Jack］你闭嘴  
［红心2］其实，我有发现一些事情  
［方块Jack］什么？  
［红心2］就是，你们知道的，我是故意被Joker封印一事  
［黑桃Jack］不，我一直以为你是纯粹的打不过  
［红心2］……  
［红心2］这个原因不能说没有……不这不是重点。在我被Joker封印后，其实我一直在影响着他。事实证明，我成功了，在获得了我的卡片后Joker越来越像个人类，也越来越拒绝Joker本性  
［红心2］在我的观察中，我发现Joker具有了很多人类的感情。其中有一个，就是：爱情  
［梅花Jack］……爱情？和谁？  
［方块Jack］还用问吗？@黑桃系全体  
［黑桃Ace］没错，就是我们Blade！  
［黑桃Queen］蜜汁自豪  
［黑桃King］我们Blade攻略了Joker！！！  
［黑桃Jack］……为什么我也会觉得诡异的自豪……  
［梅花King］啊哈哈，恭喜恭喜  
［方块King］怪不得当初Blade那么拒绝让我封印Joker……我真是瞎，真的  
［黑桃King］真不愧是我们Blade哒！  
［红心Queen］……你当初不也是因为拿了Joker的卡被Blade揍得满地滚  
［梅花Queen］不过我想起一件事  
［梅花Queen］红心2  
［红心2］怎么了城光小姐？  
［梅花Queen］你不是没搞过对象吗？怎么知道那是爱情？  
［红心2］………………  
［黑桃King］卧槽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
［方块Queen］致命一击……  
［红心Ace］其实我也很好奇  
［方块Jack］红心2睡了那么多年，一觉起来就被Joker封印，封印不说还被抢了马甲，然后Joker用他的外貌和Blade谈恋爱……啧  
［黑桃Ace］哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么伊坂你一总结好好笑啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
［红心Queen］最厉害的是伊坂总结的一点问题没有啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈就是事实啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
［红心Ace］@红心2 按你们人类的习惯，给你点根🕯  
［红心King］🕯  
［梅花King］🕯  
［黑桃King］🕯  
［方块King］🕯  
［红心2］……  
［黑桃Queen］我都快笑死了  
［方块Jack］我真的很好奇，看着Joker顶着自己的脸和Blade搞基你是种什么感受？  
［方块King］他能有什么感受，Blade最牛逼的一点不是连Joker本来面目都跟着一起爱吗  
［红心Queen］所以说是真爱了  
［黑桃Queen］你跟那个喝牛奶的小子不也是。他也挺喜欢你的，看见你本体了不还是很喜欢你  
［红心Queen］……闭嘴  
［黑桃King］这叫透过现象看本质，某人学着点，不要看到长得像就凑上去喊Chalice @黑桃Jack  
［黑桃Jack］……  
［红心Ace］……  
［红心Jack］说明高原爱的不够深  
［方块Queen］我要笑死了  
［黑桃Jack］……要像Blade那样爱到把自己变成Joker从此和相川始不老不死不相见吗？还是算了吧  
［黑桃King］所以你终于承认你爱Chalice了吗！  
［黑桃Jack］……  
［黑桃King］我万年前就觉得你们之间有点问题。果然如此！  
［红心Ace］……谁来把他踢出去  
［梅花Queen］King踢出去也会自己加回来的  
［方块Jack］你们还有没有人记得话题最开始是关于什么  
［红心King］关于Blade和Joker的。哦不好意思，红心2你把你的发现继续讲，你们都别打岔了  
［红心2］……好的。  
［红心2］Joker虽然对Blade很有好感，但是据我的观察，他们两个……谁也没有告白  
［黑桃King］？？？？  
［黑桃Queen］啥玩意？？？  
［梅花Jack］一直没有？？  
［红心2］没有  
［黑桃Ace］没有  
［梅花King］是的，一直没有。  
［梅花Queen］那他们彼此知道吗  
［红心2］据我所知，是不知道的  
［方块Ace］Garren都看出来了他们彼此居然不知道？  
［方块Jack］Garren知道？那他没提点过Blade？他都快把Blade当儿子养了好吗  
［方块Ace］Garren以为他们知道啊，我也这么以为的啊。再说他怎么好意思管Blade感情问题，他自己感情经历都一团糟。谁为了「友情」付出到这一步啊  
［梅花King］身陷囹圄  
［黑桃King］你说人话  
［梅花King］大概就是当局者迷，旁观者清吧  
［黑桃Ace］我要哭了  
［梅花Queen］……确实有点惨  
［梅花King］心悦彼此却不自知，因为爱你所以不再跟你见面……  
［梅花King］剑崎君和Joker……真的叫人扼腕  
［方块Queen］……突然觉得我们的日子还不错  
［梅花Jack］是啊。出去我们也是睡觉和打架  
［方块Jack］不，睡觉的只有你，我那时候忙疯了  
［方块King］我也是，只有你这家伙天天都在睡觉  
［梅花Queen］我不光要躲Blade和Joker，我还要躲那个天王路，只有你最闲  
［方块Ace］真是好气  
［梅花Jack］……  
［黑桃King］不行  
［黑桃Jack］怎么了King？  
［黑桃King］我不甘心  
［红心Ace］King？  
［梅花Queen］你难道想出去？别做梦了  
［黑桃King］我得让Blade和Joker在一起  
［黑桃Ace］你脑子是和Blade的钱包一起飞走了吗  
［方块Jack］你们黑桃系怕不是有病  
［梅花King］King先生……您的想法可以说来听听吗？  
［黑桃King］我记得Double Joker是不能见面的是吧  
［梅花Queen］是啊，怎么了  
［黑桃King］那简单，不让他们见面不就行了。不见面又不影响谈恋爱  
［方块Queen］……这什么歪理  
［红心2］King先生是说打电话？  
［梅花King］打电话倒是可行，但很遗憾的是，剑崎君觉得不通话就不会想念……所以一直没有给Joker打过电话  
［黑桃Jack］……这什么歪理  
［黑桃King］你们是不是新时代泡久了忘记那些原始方法了？  
「梅花Jack」鸿雁传书？  
［方块Ace］漂流瓶？  
［黑桃Ace］你们怕不是原始过了头  
［黑桃King］……guna，是写信啊写信！  
［梅花King］！好主意  
［黑桃King］是吧。在电话没有这么普及之前，信件的等待时间都是幸福的。因为等待时间都算在了信件内容里。而Double Joker最不缺的就是时间  
［红心2］……谢谢你，King先生  
［梅花Jack］我有个疑问  
［方块King］什么？  
［梅花Jack］为什么King要比红心2还要了解人类活动？  
［红心2］……  
［黑桃King］因为红心2忙着搞掉Joker哒  
［黑桃King］好了我说下我的想法。鸠升，你们梅花系小子能不能借我用下  
［梅花King］睦月？  
［梅花Queen］你要做什么？  
［黑桃King］我又不会害他，你们紧张什么？把他拉进来，让他帮忙  
［梅花系］哈？  
  
（假面骑士Leangle 被 梅花King 邀请加入 Undead脑电波聊天室）  
［Leangle］……  
［黑桃King］哟梅h……  
（假面骑士Leangle 退出 Undead脑电波聊天室）  
［梅花King］……  
［黑桃King］……  
［梅花Queen］……  
［方块Queen］卧槽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
［方块Ace］秒退哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
［红心Ace］🕯  
［梅花Ace］真是前列腺液都要笑出来了  
（梅花Ace 被 梅花Queen 踢出 Undead脑电波聊天室）  
［方块Jack］咳咳，对Leangle的秒退我们表示深切的哀悼。以及感谢梅花Ace在这期间为我们笑料的辛勤付出，愿聊天室外面没有假面骑士，阿门  
［梅花Jack］……他们俩都还没死呢  
［方块Jack］哦是吗？  
［黑桃Jack］其实你是故意的吧。绝对是故意的吧  
［方块Jack］怎么可能，我是那样的Undead吗？  
［方块Ace］是啊  
［黑桃Queen］是啊  
［方块King］是啊  
［红心Ace］毋庸置疑  
［黑桃Jack］是个垃圾  
［方块Ace］我还记得伊坂你满嘴跑火车诓Garren的时候，啧啧。你可真是个  
［红心Queen］人渣  
［方块King］人渣  
［黑桃Ace］人渣  
［方块Jack］……  
（梅花Ace 加入 Undead脑电波聊天室）  
［梅花Ace］好了我闭嘴，我老实点，行了吧  
［梅花King］总而言之我先去把睦月君拉回……  
［梅花Queen］ **那小子！**  
［黑桃King］……哇  
［黑桃Ace］生气了吧  
［黑桃Queen］绝对是生气了  
［梅花King］城光小姐你先冷静  
［梅花Queen］ **我 去 把 他 拉 回 来**  
（梅花Queen 离开 Undead脑电波聊天室）  
［方块Ace］……  
［梅花King］……  
［黑桃Ace］所以我们现在做什么  
［黑桃King］开盘吧  
［红心Ace］啊？  
［黑桃King］我赌城光三分钟内回来，赌一包X事原味薯片  
［黑桃Ace］你哪来的薯片啊你赌薯片！  
［黑桃King］脑内  
［黑桃Ace］……  
［黑桃King］反正赌一赌又不会吃亏嘛  
［黑桃Jack］你可闭嘴吧  
（假面骑士Leangle 被 梅花Queen 邀请加入 Undead脑电波聊天室）  
［黑桃King］啧，回来的真早  
［梅花Queen］？？？  
［梅花Queen］你在不满什么  
［梅花King］啊，睦月君，好久不……  
［Leangle］ **这是什么！！！！！**  
［黑桃Ace］果然  
［方块Ace］疯了吧  
［红心Jack］不疯才奇怪吧。我第一次知道这个聊天室存在的时候我也惊到咆哮  
［红心Queen］接下来就是知道脑内咆哮被实况转播后羞耻的想死了  
［方块Queen］这不是「新人」必经之路嘛，嘻嘻  
［红心King］冷静一下，Leangle  
［Leangle］ **这是什么！！！！！！**  
［Leangle］ **为什么我脑子里出现那么多Undeads的声音！！！！**  
［黑桃Jack］Undeads是什么啊……  
［红心2］哈哈，还是不要造奇奇怪怪的词，Leangle先生  
［Leangle］ **这声音？？？？相川始？？？？！！！！**  
［黑桃King］我是不是应该把「Joker不在，哪个Joker都不在」的牌子挂聊天室上面省的总是有人问这个问题  
［黑桃Ace］你神经病啊，脑内聊天怎么挂  
［红心2］不，我是红心2，或许人类Undead这个名字你更熟悉  
［梅花King］睦月君，冷静一下听我……  
［Leangle］ **红心2？？？！！！**  
［方块Jack］有人数鸠升被打断多少次了吗  
［梅花Queen］ **烦死了都给我闭嘴！**  
（Undead脑电波聊天室 陷入全员禁言状态）  
（愤怒的 梅花Queen 技能冷却中）  
（黑桃King 申请解除禁言 解除失败）  
（红心Ace 申请解除禁言 解除失败）  
（愤怒的 梅花Queen 技能冷却结束）  
（梅花Queen 愤怒状态解除）  
（梅花Queen 申请解除禁言 解除成功）  
［黑桃King］……禁言是个什么玩意，我怎么没用过  
［梅花King］应该和情绪有关。刚刚城光小姐十分愤怒，可能因此触发了禁言功能  
［红心King］刚刚真的是太吵了  
［红心2］大概是因为大家各说各的，有些乱吧  
［方块Ace］城光和Leangle呢  
［Leangle］……我在  
［Leangle］好久不见，诸位……是应该这么说吗  
［梅花King］哈哈，好久不见，睦月君。近来还好吗  
［Leangle］啊，工作和家庭都很顺利。前几天还见了橘前辈，非常感谢您的挂念  
［梅花King］嗯，嗯。那就好，不过工作不要太辛苦，记得注意身体哦  
［黑桃King］……这充满生活气息的问候是怎么回事  
［Leangle］这么多年了还要您挂心真是十分抱歉…… **话说这对话是怎么回事我也想问啊** ！鸠先生？城光小姐？King先生？你们都还活着？？  
［方块Jack］我们从来就没死过……  
［梅花Queen］这么多年过去还这么毛躁，真是一点进步都没有  
［梅花King］哈哈别这么说嘛，睦月君能生活平稳对我们来说就已经是很不错的事了  
［黑桃Ace］是啊，比我家小子生活平稳多了  
［梅花Queen］……  
［梅花King］……啊，抱歉  
［黑桃King］啰里啰嗦烦死了你们  
［梅花King］不好意思，King先生  
［梅花King］是这样的，睦月君，我们有件事需要你帮忙，请问可以帮助我们吗  
［Leangle］啊，如果是我力所能及范围之内当然可以。不过我还是想知道这个聊天室怎么回事？？还有各位不是死……不是被封印了吗？  
［梅花King］我们只是被封印了而已，意识还是清醒的，倒是可以睡觉就是了  
［梅花Queen］这个聊天室是King无意中发现的，应该和主办者有关。只要对上这个特殊频率就可以聊天  
［黑桃King］还可以踢人  
［梅花Queen］……对，还可以踢人。你体内有我们残存的力量，再加上你是假面骑士Leangle，所以可以加入这个聊天室  
［Leangle］……听起来和人类日常使用的网络聊天室很像  
［方块King］大概吧。不过我们也没机会使用人类的聊天室，具体也不清楚  
［红心Queen］下次再出来不就有机会体验了嘛  
［方块Jack］你醒醒最后的战斗是在Double Joker间举行的，死局打不破  
［黑桃Jack］所以Chalice和我之间的约定之战这辈子都不会实现了？  
［红心King］是的  
［红心Ace］……抱歉  
［黑桃King］真是给力给气  
［红心Ace］……  
［黑桃Jack］……谁来把他掐死  
［梅花Queen］那些废话King你能不能晚点再说  
［黑桃King］好啦好啦我适可而止  
［梅花Queen］闲话少说，睦月，我们有事找你  
［梅花King］是关于剑崎君和Joker的事  
［Leangle］剑崎哥？？还有相川？？？  
［红心2］是的。希望你能帮忙挽救他们两个之间的感情  
［Leangle］？？？？？？  
［Leangle］蛤？？？？  
［黑桃Ace］简单来说，就是你帮他们俩搞gay  
［Leangle］蛤？！！！！！  
［黑桃Ace］是搞gay吧，相川始壳子是男人吧@红心2   
［红心2］……是男人  
［方块King］我记得Gay这个词不分男女？  
［黑桃Ace］我怎么知道，我英文都是从Blade那学的，他英文就是屑  
［黑桃King］我们的主意是你给他写信  
［黑桃Ace］以剑崎一真的名义给相川始写信  
［黑桃King］简而言之就是代笔  
［梅花King］这主意不错  
［Leangle］？？？？？  
［梅花Queen］怪不得你需要睦月君  
［Leangle］？？？？？  
［Leangle］不是你们等会？？？我代笔情书？？？还是剑崎哥给相川的？？？  
［Leangle］你们疯了吧？？？  
［梅花Ace］我就知道他会是这个反应  
［梅花King］这也是没办法的事，睦月君。我们没有办法离开封印卡片  
［黑桃Ace］不然我就替Blade写了  
［方块Jack］你是真的恨铁不成钢了  
［方块King］我挺好奇这事为啥不找Garren，他估计挺乐意为后辈做这些鸡毛蒜皮小事的  
［方块Ace］这事没法找Garren，我说了，那家伙自己的感情史就是一团糟。他能写个菠萝的情书  
［红心Queen］Garren真的是你的适合者吗……  
［梅花King］还有一个原因就是睦月君你的体内留有我的力量，比起橘先生，更方便加入聊天室  
［Leangle］但是……替别人写情书这种事……果然还是很……不好意思  
［黑桃King］有什么不好意思的？把对方想成你女朋友不就好了！  
［Leangle］？？？？  
  
_致吾爱：_  
_一别几载，转眼又是银杏黄了的时候。过往种种，现在想来，依旧历历在目。不知你还好？天音想来也成了大姑娘。这么长时间以来，怕是你没少操心。_  
_我一切都好，不必挂念。我自人群中来，如今虽然身为异类，却也不会感到格格不入。倒是你，可曾体验身为人类的好？我不辞而别，想来最为记挂的却还是你。当日一见钟情，将你封进了心；每逢时光漫长难以忍耐，都要把和你有关的回忆从心里捧出来，再细细品味一遍。_  
_那是我最幸福的事，和你有关的，染上你名字的，全是幸福的事。_  
_我有没有说过，我未曾后悔变成Joker，未曾后悔遇见你。_  
_遇见你我便用上了一生的幸福份额，从此以后，也不过是还了透支的账_  
_剑崎一真于辗转反侧时提笔而作_  
  
［梅花Queen］停停停  
［Leangle］啊？怎么了城光小姐  
［红心Queen］停什么啊！继续啊！卧槽他们俩的故事听的我好难受  
［方块Queen］这是什么旷世绝恋，我要是有实体岂不是哭湿几包纸  
［梅花Queen］……虽然我和Blade不熟，但这也不像他能写出来的风格吧  
［红心Jack］作为和他共事过的同事，我表示他并不是那么有文化  
［黑桃Ace］实不相瞒，我甚至一度为他之后能干啥抓心挠肝  
［红心Ace］现在呢  
［黑桃Ace］现在为他是否安好抓心挠肝  
［Leangle］……  
［Leangle］呃，说实话，我很尊重剑崎哥，可我和他并不是很熟。因为你们都懂……的原因  
［方块Queen］@梅花Ace 出来挨打  
［Leangle］所以我只是基于我自己谈恋爱的经验加上各路小说  
［黑桃King］都闪开，我熟我来写  
  
_Dear Joker：_  
_我亲爱的阿始，最近可好？我可真是想你想得紧！每当我骑着Blue Spader经过海边的时候总能想起你，想起你曾为我担忧的模样……_  
  
［黑桃Jack］ **你他妈快住嘴**  
［梅花Jack］我要吐了  
［黑桃King］如何！  
［方块King］如何什么啊！你在自豪什么啊！  
［红心Jack］这东西你是怎么念出来的啊！  
［Leangle］……对不起我去洗洗耳朵  
（假面骑士Leangle 退出 Undead脑电波聊天室）  
［红心King］？？？？Another Joker原来是这个性格？？？？  
［方块Ace］怎么可能！  
［梅花King］不不不King先生这和剑崎君本人性格相差太远了吧……  
［红心Queen］这是什么鬼腔调  
［黑桃King］我觉得挺好啊，感情多么强烈！多么真挚！  
［方块Jack］你有病吗！！！！  
（黑桃King 被 方块King 踢出 Undead脑电波聊天室）  
［红心Ace］他还是能加回来的  
［方块King］我知道，但是清净一会儿是一会儿  
［黑桃Queen］早就该这么做了  
（假面骑士Leangle 加入 Undead脑电波聊天室）  
［Leangle］这件事其实应该找虎太郎，而不是我，真的  
［Leangle］？？？？？King先生呢？  
［梅花King］出去呼吸新鲜空气了  
  
_亲爱的阿始：_  
_最近我交了几个新朋友！还和一些当地土著（划去）人相邀喝酒，这里民风淳朴，我很喜欢！我昨天晚上吃了当地的土豆炖牛肉，牛是我借住的大叔自己家的，超有嚼劲！_  
_对了你最近怎么样？我挺好的！不用挂心！记得照顾好自己，别老和橘前辈他们顶嘴！_  
_剑崎一真留_  
  
［Leangle］本版本顾问，鸠先生  
［方块King］……这写的倒很Blade  
［红心2］……但这和他们两个之间感情增温有什么关系吗鸠升先生  
［梅花King］诶呀……我忘啦哈哈哈哈，只顾着符合剑崎君性格了  
［红心Jack］我说实话，这玩意就好像小学生上交的春游作业  
［梅花King］……  
［梅花Jack］充满浓浓的单身味道  
［梅花King］……  
［红心Ace］写的是真不怎么样，还不如King   
［梅花King］……  
［黑桃King］哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我的妈呀鸠升你顾问个什么东西出来啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
［梅花Queen］……噗  
［方块Jack］King你什么时候回来的  
［黑桃King］Leangle念情书3.0的时候  
［Leangle］哇各位不要再说啦，我感觉鸠先生的脸都要烧起来了  
［红心2］我觉得我们陷入一个误区  
［黑桃Ace］什么误区  
［红心2］我们不能在「我们认为的剑崎一真」的角度给Joker写情书，因为Blade对待Joker的态度是与众不同的。他在Leangle、鸠升先生面前是一种待人接物的态度；在Joker面前是另一种  
［红心Ace］嗯……有道理，继续  
［红心2］我们这次试试把自己代入「Blade看待Joker」的视角来写情书  
「梅花Jack」……恕我直言，代入什么视角？滤镜视角？我又不是Blade，做不到对Joker本体都爱的惊天动地  
［方块Jack］我们不是石锤Blade对Joker滤镜视角八百米厚吗  
［红心2］……  
［梅花Ace］我觉得Leangle为了写这个情书真是付出了极大牺牲  
［梅花Queen］这是你这么长时间说过的唯一一句人话  
［Leangle］……我还有女朋友，不想代笔个情书把自己搞弯  
［方块Ace］不是，你们瞎担忧个啥啊  
［方块Ace］Blade视角+心态我们不是有个实时体会Undead吗？  
［黑桃King］对啊！  
［Leangle］对啊！  
［梅花King］对啊！  
［红心Jack］真不愧是Garren的适格者  
［梅花Jack］？？？谁啊  
［方块Jack］大地你是真不知道假不知道？@黑桃Ace  
［黑桃Ace］啊？  
［方块Ace］你啊什么啊，Blade对Joker的感情不就数你体会最深吗  
［黑桃Ace］对吼！  
［红心2］……虽然不应该造口业，但还是想说一句黑桃A先生您是屑  
［黑桃Ace］哈哈哈哈哈哈我也忘了嘛……  
［Leangle］那情书4.0的顾问就交给各位剑崎哥的熟人了  
［红心Jack］嘁，这是我作为前辈最后能帮他的了  
［Leangle］谢谢新名先生了  
［红心Jack］谁……谁要你道谢啊！我告诉你啊，Blade的摩托车还是我帮助改装的呢！我和他可是不共戴天之仇啊！  
［梅花King］哈哈哈哈哈，话是这么说，不过新名先生肯来帮忙真是太好了  
［红心Jack］……嘁  
  
_阿始：_  
_你还好吗？当我骑着Blue Spader经过海滩的时候，恰巧惊起一片海鸥。我看到这个场面时突然想起你。你总是喜欢去海滩，或者码头。我不知道这是不是你的爱好，或者仅仅是你无意中常去而已。_  
_但我就是想起了你。_  
_我记得我们第一次见面的时候 括弧：以下可能带有滤镜的描述由黑桃A友情提供。括弧完 你一副冷冰冰的样子对谁都爱答不理。后来我在桥边拽住你的手，你还是强硬地拉开。我当时觉得你这人怎么那么不好接近。_  
_事实上你也确实不好接近。我有时候觉得你这家伙的心会不会是石头做的，但是就算石头也有捂热的那一天。我不停找你搭话，也不停被你拒绝。_  
_现在想想真的蛮好笑的哈哈哈哈哈_  
_我或许是倔强吧。总有种从哪里跌倒就一定要在哪里爬起来的倔强劲，因为我是假面骑士Blade嘛。 括弧：本段部分内容由饱受Garren操心而变成老妈子的方块A提供，方块A表示Garren的老妈子属性真的会传染。诶就算是转述我这么说橘前辈真的好吗？啊，括弧完_  
_然而后来发生的事情你我都始料不及。_  
_但是，阿始，我想告诉你的是：我从来都不后悔那天主动抓住你的手和你搭话。我从来都不后悔。_  
_因为你拒绝我的善意是真心的，对待遥香姐和天音酱的善意是真心的。你对我的每一句警告都是真心的。你从来都没有说过谎_  
_这就足够了。我有的时候想我是多么幸运能遇上你这么诚实的人，那比一切都要美好。如果能守护你偶尔才露出来一次的笑容，如果能守护让你露出笑容的这个世界，我便觉得一切都可以忍受。_  
_之所以来信，是希望你不要因为我而感到悲伤。嘛，也算是自作多情了。或许你看着信，还会脱口而出一句笨蛋吧。_  
_我说我会打破命运给你看，所以不要担心。我绝对会打破命运，哪怕要花上数十年、数百年、甚至更久的时光。所以请你在人类社会继续等待，等待我们打破命运枷锁，笑着注视彼此那一天的到来。_  
_我曾经说我们不要再有交集。_  
_但阿始。_  
_我很想你。_  
_我喜欢你。_  
  
［方块Jack］……  
［梅花Jack］……去你妈的不能在一起  
［黑桃Queen］这是什么伤感的爱情  
［Leangle］那个，这次怎么样  
［红心Jack］有剑崎没皮没脸的风格了  
［方块King］……这什么神奇的比喻  
［黑桃King］Blade啊，有时候打直球打的真是让人面红耳赤呢。却也被他的掏心掏肺捂热心肠  
［红心Jack］所以说他是蠢货么。为了Joker把自己搞得人不人鬼不鬼，为了怪物和世界为敌这种事他也真干的出来  
［梅花King］这就是剑崎君嘛。一往无前、永不服输的Blade Brave，绝不向命运低头的Joker  
［黑桃Ace］他可是Blade啊，是剑啊。剑尖必须永远向前  
［梅花Ace］我说啊  
［黑桃King］啊？  
［梅花Ace］你们不会真的打算把这个东西交给Joker吧  
［梅花Queen］有什么问题吗  
［梅花Ace］啧。这次就算你们把我踢出去我也得说  
［梅花Ace］你们有没有考虑过寄信人地址的问题？  
［黑桃King］有啊  
［梅花Ace］瞎编一个地方是吗？反正他们也不能见面  
［黑桃King］……嘁  
［梅花Ace］可是不能见面，不代表Joker不会找过去。你们洋洋洒洒写了那么多，说实话我都要流眼泪。那Joker呢，Joker能控制住自己吗，Joker不会找过去吗？  
［红心Ace］……有道理  
［Leangle］那，那怎么办？我们放弃吗  
［梅花Ace］怎么可能啊，都努力到这一步了  
［梅花King］你有什么好主意吗  
［梅花Ace］Blade那人是不是比较喜欢多管闲事 @黑桃Ace  
［黑桃Ace］嘛，算是……吧  
［梅花Ace］那这人有了不死性后，会不会……  
［黑桃Ace］呃  
［黑桃Ace］哦妈呀  
［黑桃Ace］卧槽啊  
［梅花King］……以剑崎君的性子，估计会变本加厉的「多管闲事」吧  
［Leangle］？？？  
［梅花Queen］你们别打哑谜了  
［红心Ace］到底会发生什么  
［黑桃King］简单来说，好管闲事的新任Joker先生，很有可能去那种「死亡率高的地方」救人。毕竟是Undead，死不了  
［Leangle］也就是说剑崎哥很有可能在中东那片？？！！！！！  
［梅花Ace］不知道。我也只是推测，但是这个位置比让King瞎编靠谱多了  
［黑桃King］是是是  
［梅花King］这样也不算给相川始一个无望的希望……毕竟在那边的可能性要比其他地方大的多……帮大忙了，梅花Ace  
［Leangle］这件事我必须告诉橘先生，哪怕只是梅花Ace的推测我也有告诉橘先生的必要  
［Leangle］谢谢你，梅花Ace  
［梅花Ace］……只是随口一说而已，省的被你们又踢出去  
［梅花Queen］没问题了吧，现在  
［黑桃Ace］没人回答？那就是没问题了  
［方块Ace］地址记得写中东最近战乱的地方哦  
［黑桃King］别忘了给我们转播  
［梅花King］记得照顾好自己，睦月君  
［梅花Queen］哪里不明白记得回来问  
［Leangle］嗯，我知道了。再见  
  
（假面骑士Leangle 退出 Undead脑电波聊天室）  
  
上城睦月睁开双眼。  
他试着活动脖子，估计是太长时间保持一个姿势的原因，感觉有点落枕。窗外传来喜鹊的叫声，有天光挤开窗帘缝隙，最后在床单上留下一块块光斑。  
他轻手轻脚、无声无息地从床上翻下来，尽量不吵醒沉睡的爱人。  
他是在半梦半醒间被鸠升先生拉进聊天室的，第一次因为太震惊直接退出了，一度怀疑自己是不是最近加班太多产生幻听。自己这一晚基本等于没睡，还和一大群人聊天聊了个通宵；但是上城睦月并不疲惫，反倒因为身负重大使命而兴奋不已。  
他从笔筒里抽出墨水笔，刷刷地在纸上记下那些梦里的字句。他的大脑一点也没有熬夜之人那种黏黏糊糊的浆糊感，事实上他现在感觉自己像喝了三瓶风油精，清醒的不得了。写的时候偶尔登入聊天室求助场外吃瓜观众，一群Undead在他脑子里七嘴八舌地润色，此时此刻他不是一个人在战斗。有几个要求加私货，最后全被城光骂了回去。  
差不多是在妻子快要起床的时候，上城睦月才停笔。他估摸这个点去蓝花楹偷偷摸摸「寄信」还来得及。  
上城睦月将笔迹干透的信纸装进信封，想了想，还是往里面又放了点东西。  
  
几天后，他和橘前辈装作什么都不知道的无辜模样去蓝花楹蹭吃蹭喝，毫不意外地从遥香那得知了相川始请假的消息。  
「天音从信箱里翻到一封写给始的信，不知道信里写了什么，始看完就请了假，随随便便卷了点行李就跑了。虽然不是要管他请假这件事，但是啊，好歹认真准备一下吧。连牙刷毛巾都没有带呢。」  
知道故事始末的橘前辈悄悄用马克杯挡住嘴巴。  
「你到底往信封里多加了什么？」  
虽然以相川始的性格看到信的第一时间跑去中东不是不可能，但橘朔也总觉得跑的这么急绝对多出来的那点东西有关。  
上城睦月不答。只是从桌子边上取过扑克牌，从里抽出两张，摆到桌子上。  
橘朔也看过去。  
是两张扑克牌。  
Double Joker。  
  
FIN.  



End file.
